In life science, catheters are used which may be configured as a tube that can be inserted into a body cavity duct or vessel. Catheters thereby allow drainage or injection of fluids or access by medical instruments. A catheter may be a thin, flexible tube.
WO 2006/000764 A1 discloses a pH sensor for use in a catheter drainage system. A catheter, drainage bag or connection unit is disclosed comprising such a pH sensor.
WO 2003/105942 A1 discloses an apparatus for controlling the operation of a catheter, the apparatus including an inlet for receiving the output end of a catheter and an outlet for discharging liquid received from the catheter, valve means between the inlet and the outlet for controlling the flow of liquid through the apparatus, sensing means for sensing one or more properties of the liquid in the apparatus, and control means for controlling operation of the valve means in response to a sensed property of the liquid, such as pressure, and/or in response to a predetermined criteria, such as a time interval having elapsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,353 discloses a system for monitoring the physical and chemical properties of urine in the urinary bladder and functioning of the bladder. For example, the system can include sensors for pressure, temperature, pH, various different chemical constituents of urine, sodium, potassium, glucose, drug markers, drug metabolites, specific gravity, proteins, leukocyte esterase, nitrites, urobilinogen, whole or crenated blood cells, ketones, bilirubin, turbidity or color, the sensors being connected to transmission means for delivering signals representative of the properties detected by the sensors.
However, conventional catheters may cause the risk of CAUTI (catheter-associated urinary tract infection).